Requiem
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: When L was little, he had a friend and one day when he was with that friend, an experience changed his future until he became the greatest detective in the world. But what happened to his friend? and how will he solve the Kira case without dying?


The night was a cloudy one, the thick white covering as far as the eye could see until it met he ground at the horizon where the white blossomed in he form of freshly fallen snow, the pure untouched lakes of ice glistening with winters chill in the evenings light. Wide, unemotional black eyes stared dispassionately at the scenery, that fathomless abyss contradicting his slightly shaking hands and ashen face. He felt the warm pale hand of one of his best friends settle on his fists and the boy of 6 turned to meet the concerned green gaze of Harry, who had just turned 7. Harry had grown his hair out to reach the small of his back, though it was up in a thick black ponytail and his fringe hung down over one pure green eye.

"L, are you okay?" Harry murmured softly, his gaze gentle and caring as he looked at the younger boy. L didn't seem to notice his speech at first, his expression that same fathomless abyss of nothing. Harry frowned and asked again. "L?"

"I hate the snow" L Lawliet said, his young voice strong even though his body shook. "It's so disgustingly pure, an endless white purity in an impure world."

Harry studied him before turning away. "We're young yet, L. Don't dig too deep into history, the past is just that, past." Harry jerked as he heard a voice, his expression falling away.

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley snarled from the doorway, his huge shadow falling across Harry. "What are you doing here?! I told you to stay at home. It looks like I'll have to teach you that lesson again." A heavy hand reached out and grabbed him by the back of the neck, dragging Harry away from the frightened L who was peering fearfully over his head. "You!" Vernon said, catching L's back eyes and scowling. "You are never to see my freakish nephew again. He's nothing more than a freak and we're moving anyway!" The large man snarled, his eyes wide and crazed. Harry struggled violently, his green eyes wide as the heavy hand held him suspended in mid air.

Harry was thrown viciously against the wall, his body slamming into the stone like a rag doll, a swipe of blood following him as he slid down it as if in slow motion. Vernon stalked over to Harry, momentarily distracted by his hatred of his nephew, and picked him up again, Harry had fallen unconscious on impact, a trail of blood dripping from his mouth in streams of glittering crimson, his hairline stained with blood from where his head had crashed against the stone. L felt anger well up within his small body and, with a roar, leapt at Vernon, who batted him aside easily, continuing to reign down heavy fists on Harry.

L struggled up, his dark eyes focusing on the senseless violence in front of him, his body shaking with such an unholy fury that as lightning tore across the sky, thunder roaring along with it, he couldn't help the bloodlust that rose within his small body. Casting his black eyes around, he alighted them on the gleam of the knife sitting innocently on the side, it was a letter opening knife but it would do the job. With careful silence, L painfully slid over to the ledge, curling his fingers around the silver, the blade gleamed hypnotically and as L moved towards the distracted man, he twirled it in his hands.

L aimed the knife as high as he could and with a forceful wrist movement, the knife slid into Vernon's back easily. The fat man halted, hands twitching as his mouth opened wide, his screams echoing throughout the small room. L held on for dear life, pushing the knife deeper and deeper. Vernon's scream cut off abruptly and he stumbled away from L and Harry, trying to lift his hands and pull the knife out. There was a soft gasping noise and Vernon fell to the floor, choking slightly as blood dripped down his chin.

L shuddered and turned to Harry who was laying out flat on the floor, a thin stream of blood sliding down his face from his nose and mouth. He was covered in red fist marks that would, in time, form into bruises. Distantly, he heard the door click open and the soft footsteps of Watari. L turned, his hands stained with Vernon's blood and whimpered as he looked up at his shocked guardian. He immediately went over to Vernon, taking his pulse and pulling out the knife, using a bundle of sheets on the floor to stem the bleeding, After that he tied them securely in place and went out of the room, bringing back a first aid kit, a bowl of water and a cloth, he knelt by Harry, gently sponging away the blood, dipping the rag in the water went it got too bloody.

Watari put the washcloth back in the bowl and then unclipped the first aid kit, pulling out the bandages and gently lifting Harry's head, putting a gauze on the large bruise near his forehead where he hit the wall and then wrapping a bandage around it to keep it in place. He began to put plasters on the many cuts and then he had lifted Harry up and put him in L's room, tucking him in carefully and making sure to put a bowl by the bed just in case Harry felt ill, only then did he call an ambulance, tucking the knife in a drawer. After he had done that, he went over to L and with surprising strength, he lifted up the tearful boy and shushed his tears gently, carrying the crying child to Watari's own room and putting him in the bed, perching on the edge of it. Watari lightly brushed away L's tears and gave him a soft smile.

"Now, now, little L no more tears." Watari said with fondness. "Listen to me, I won't let them do anything to you. You were just trying to help Harry, weren't you?"

L nodded softly. "I didn't know wha' to do. He was hurting Harry and I couldn't get him to leave Harry alone. I saw that I thought that it would work, I was lucky it did, Harry looks really bad. But, I did a really bad thing." Watari smiled and stood as the door knocked.

"You did what you thought was right, nobody will blame you for that." Watari said, planting a gentle kiss on L's forehead as he went towards the door. Dimly, L heard Watari opening the front door and the paramedics rushing in, he heard Watari's gentle footsteps and then the slightly heavier ones that were heading towards him. L shuddered in fear and pulled the blankets above his head, peering out carefully.

"Hey little man, don't hide." A soft, friendly voice said and L saw a man in police uniform standing there, a smile on his face. "it's alright, you aren't in any trouble, we just want to know what happened, okay?"

L sat up a little and nodded shyly, looking at the smiling detective as he sat down. That moment was the start of L's detective career, the moment when he met that smiling policeman who sat on the edge of his bed. L knew that his life would never be the same again and that Harry and him would never meet at the ages they were now. That moment would be the last they saw each other for a very long time.

***

Authors Note:

DNxHP xover which I couldn't help but do .

The pairings are still TBC but I was thinking maybe some HarryxL orrr perhaps a HPxLight. What d'you think? Throw ideas at me!

Reviewww!!!


End file.
